


On the Shoulder by Ariaste

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author is insane. Here be hyppogryffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Shoulder by Ariaste

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

On the Shoulder by Ariaste

  
Summary: The author is insane. Here be hyppogryffs  
Categories: Crack Fics Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Slash (mild)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 575 Read: 260  
Published: 23 Oct 2005 Updated: 23 Oct 2005

 

* * *

 

It had all been very complicated, the events leading up to Crowley and Aziraphale being reassigned as conciences (otherwise known as 'shoulder angels') had been embarassing, to say the least, and had involved a park bench in the dead of night, one very offended duck, and a leek.

They'd been very disappointed and had said their goodbyes, sure they wouldn't see each other for 80 years or so. Which to them, admittedly, wasn't VERY long, but they both said that they'd dearly miss lunch and wine at the Ritz. Among other things.

But that was before Aziraphale had to show up when the girl he was assigned to had to make a decision.  
"Don't do that, it's not right and good!" he told the young woman.

"Don't listen to him," said a very familiar voice. "He's trying to lead you down the path of 'righteousness.' I'm going to lead you down the path that ROCKS!!"

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called eagerly, to the young woman's confusion.

"Angel!" Crowley replied in delight.

"Well, fancy that, assigned to the same person!" Aziraphale said as he fluttered over to the other shoulder, where the demon was sitting against the young woman's neck and looking quite comfortable. Crowley looked over the rim of his glasses at the angel and then gleefully shoved them farther up his nose.

"Yes, fancy that." He grinned demonically. "C'mere and give us a kiss, angel."

Aziraphale blushed. "Crowley! First impressions and all! Eep!" Crowley grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into his lap.

"Better. Now all parties are present..." Crowley murmured as he nuzzled the angelic face and licked the angelic lips.

"Urr. 'Scuse me. Sorry to interrupt the two of you, but what am I supposed to do?"

Crowley tried to catch his glasses, but Aziraphale took them away as he scattered little kisses over Crowley's ear and temple. "Do whatever you like. Free will is ineffable."

"Mmm!" Aziraphale agreed.

"Urrr."

"What?!" Crowley snapped, pausing to take Aziraphale's fingers out of his mouth. "You're ruining the seduction, you know."

"Already seduced," Aziraphale purred.

"You're not gonna have sex on my shoulder, are you?"

"It's very possible. Probable, even."

"Quite likely!" Aziraphale said, muffled by Crowley's neck and the hickey he was devotedly putting there.

"Yeah, let's just go with a simple 'yes, we are, what are you gonna do about it?' Ohhh, angel..."

"Urrm. Okay." Pause. "Just wondering." Longer pause. "When?"

"Depends -- aahhh -- how eager this angel of mine is. Mmff!" He tore his mouth away from Aziraphale's. "Give us," he panted, "An hour and a half before you talk again."

"Two and a half." Aziraphale murmured firmly.

Crowley attempted the universal "Well, *I* Don't Know" gesture while still keeping his arms locked around his angel's waist and his hands moving over the robed back. "Just shut up, okay?

"Let's get you out of this dress, then, angel..."

"ROBE."

"Glad to see you got rid of the stringy music thing too."

"Been over this, Crowley. It was a harp."

"I'd like to be over something else," Crowley said suggestively.

Aziraphale nibbled the shell of his ear in reply, and trembled when Crowley began stroking his wings.

Ariaste then tried very hard to ignore them. "This is *SO* hot and *SO* wrong," she whispered desperately to herself. "I'm telling."

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=178>


End file.
